


The Lance

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pregnant Castiel, Stabbing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: 12x12 except ramiel triggers castiel's labor that he didn't know he was going to have instead of stabbing him





	The Lance

"run!" castiel commanded as he held the demon against the wall, mary doing as told and racing out of the house.

the demon shoved castiel away, sending the angel crashing through the kitchen window, yelping in pain as he landed, a hand on his stomach as he struggled to get up, unable to so he resorted to crawling.

he heard a deep chuckle and fear spread through his chest, "been a long time since i've seen an angel." the demon spoke and forced castiel onto his back, pulling out some type of spear.

castiel's eyes widening at the huge dagger end, expecting him to just kill him right then and there, closing his eyes and waiting for death.

the angel didn't see this, but the demon paused and laughed once more, turning the spear around exposing a glowing blue orb on the end of it, pressing that into castiel's stomach instead of the dagger.

the seraph screamed as white hot pain coursed through him, feeling a flutter in his belly and he struggled to crawl away, somehow managing to begin crawling while a hand gripped his aching stomach.

"where do you think you're going?" the demon laughed, turning it to the dagger end now and making his way towards castiel.

castiel stopped as he heard a car speeding, followed by a rough impact, rolling onto his back and looking up, seeing mary jump out of her black van.

"cas! oh my--" mary gasped as she rushed over to him, grabbing him and helping him up, "where is he?"

"i don't know, come on"

mary helped castiel into the car, driving to an abandoned barn nearby and she helped him inside, sitting him down on this worn down couch, the angel panting from the pain and gripping his belly.

"can you heal yourself?"

"i tried, something's wrong"

"how bad is it?" mary cooed and she bit the inside of her cheek as castiel groaned loudly in pain, nearly doubling over, mary getting up as her phone rang.

"oh! sam--"

" _hey, where are you_?"

"farm down the road, looks abandoned. take the first left, and drive until you see a barn." mary breathed out, keeping her gaze on castiel as he breathed through the pain.

if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was in labor--wait, angels can't get pregnant can they?

" _yeah, okay. we're on our way, are you okay_?"

"..no..." mary mumbled, meeting castiel's eyes for a moment, his eyes blurry and unfocused and he huffed, "no."

mary hung up, quickly going into her text messages and typing angrily, "m-mary? mary?"

mary turned as she heard castiel call her name, the angel having slumped against the couch and his eyes now shut, breathing heavy and a hand still on his slightly swollen belly. "hey, cas, hanging in there?"

castiel opened his eyes, turning his head to look at her and she moved some hair out of his face, wiping away some of the blood on his face from the cuts the broken window gave him. "what did he do to you?"

"do-on't know..."

"if i didn't know any better, i'd say you were in labor, but--why are you looking at me like that?" mary spoke, cutting herself off as she noticed the scared look on castiel's face. "a-angels can....can carry no matter gender their vessel is..."

"so, you're telling me that you _are_ in labor?"

all castiel could do was nod, already focused on the next wave of pain and he scrunched his face up, mary holding his hand and letting him squeeze it, the barn doors bursting open as the angel cried out as the contraction hit its peak, mary looking up and seeing her sons coming in.

"what the hell just happened?" dean called, his gaze falling on castiel and he rushed over, dropping his bag down and bending on the other side of him, worry written all over his face.

"hey, wow, you look like hammered crap"

"y-yeah, that sounds about right"

"lets see--"

"i-its not something you can--ugh--see, dean." castiel grunted, loosening his grip on mary's hand as the contraction ended and slumping against the couch again, looking over to dean, who now had confusion _and_ worry written all over his face.

"what do you mean we can't see it?" sam spoke, castiel turning his head to look at younger winchester in front of him--when the fuck did he get there?--and taking a deep breath.

"the demon somehow made castiel go into....labor." mary said for him, the brothers looking at castiel with confusion and the angel sat up slightly, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"angels and demons can carry no matter what gender the vessel is, i-i guess i was carrying before hand and whatever he did triggered my labor."

"how could you be carrying?"

sam clapped a hand to his mouth in shock as he realized just who's baby castiel was having, the angel looking at him as he did so and dean fucking _laughed_ , "bet this wasn't how you imagined coming out, huh?"

"you idiots!" they heard crowley shout and they looked up, the king of hell glaring at them and castiel groaned, dean and mary getting up, letting sam take a seat beside the angel, the youngest hunter taking castiel's hand. "you're all going to die!"

"crowley?"

"you're him? the king of hell?" mary asked and crowley nodded, "you must be mother winchester. pleasure, ive heard so much."

"touch me and i'll kill you"

crowley put his hand down, gaze landing on castiel and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "whats up with feathers?"

"what are you even doing here?"

"wait a second--the demons. they were yours"

"obviously"

"they killed my friend"

"your friend was stupid. you're all--do you _know_ what you've done?" crowley spat, looking around and everyone gave confused glances to the king, "does the name _ramiel_ mean _anything_ to you?"

"no"

"yes." castiel spoke among the chorus of 'no's, everyone looking to him, "what?"

"ramiel, prince of hell"

"ramiel. prince of hell. its catchy, it rhymes," crowley spoke, sighing and looking down at the floor, "and he's going to kill each and every one of you."

"no, the princes are all dead"

"thats what we told people to stop them looking, but in reality, not so much"

"what the hell is a prince of....hell?"

"the oldest of the old demons, the first generation after lilith. lucifer turned them himself, before the oceans drank atlantis." crowley explained and castiel grunted as he sat up a little, "they were trained to be generals, to lead demonic armies in the war against heaven."

"like azazel..."

"they even have his eyes." crowley joked, "my demons were there to keep people away from ramiel. believe me, thats a hornets nest you do not want to be kicking."

"too late"

"yeah, he did something to cas and--"

"yes, you're lovely little angel is in labor, samantha. i can see the little abomination inside of him, congrats on bringing another nephilim into the world by the way." crowley interrupted, another contraction hitting castiel as soon as he finished his sentence, the angel groaning in pain and squeezing sam's hand.

"but, he did more than send the baby into panic mode, im afraid"

"what did he do?"

"as soon as the little winchester pops out, feathers' body is gonna start rotting from the inside out, killing him in less than thirty minutes." crowley explained and castiel froze, looking up at the king before over to sam with fear in his eyes, "sorry, castiel."

"no. no, there's a cure, there's always a cure and we will find it."

mary bent down next to castiel, the angel letting out a whimper of pain and panting, "hey, no panting, deep breaths, cas." mary instructed, castiel doing his best to slow his breathing down and do as told.

"how?"

"we trap ramiel--"

"--and we beat his ass until he gives it up."

"thats not gonna work"

"we took down the darkness, and the devil." sam spoke up, crowley rolling his eyes, "it took you _years_ to defeat lucifer and the power of _god_ to stop the darkness. _maybe_ if you had more time, you could manage ramiel, but right now, in this barn..."

crowley looked over to castiel, the angel breathing heavily and squeezing sam's hand, mary rubbing his shoulder helping him breathe, "hey, i was growing fond of the choir boy, too--"

"shut up. shut up. okay, we don't have time for your--for _you_ ," dean spat, getting in crowley's face and glaring at him, "so either help us or get the hell outta here!"

"yeah, figures." dean sighed as crowley disappeared, castiel looking up with tears in his eyes and some leaking down his cheeks, dean's heart aching at the sight.

dean went over to the duffel bag, mary joining him, pulling out holy oil and getting up to make a circle near the barn door, mary pulling out an angel blade and sam taking the brass knuckles, putting them on and he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to castiel's lips, the angel kissing back.

"you're gonna be okay, cas"

"sam, i--"

"no, you're not gonna die. you're gonna have this baby and be here to raise it with me, alright?" sam cooed and brushed some hair out of his face, castiel nodding and the winchester smiled, jumping as he heard someone scream and wood break, turning and seeing crowley fly through the air, landing in a pile of hay.

dean and sam ran over, seeing crowley out cold and they turned their heads, tensing up as they saw ramiel walk in, everyone yielding their weapons, except castiel who was anxiously waiting for the next contraction.

sam took out his lighter, flicking it on and lighting the ring of holy oil as ramiel stepped into it, "toasty." ramiel commented and sam clenched his jaw, looking over to his angel and heart sinking as castiel's breathing sped up.

"you stabbed one of our friends--"

"--your friend was trespassing"

"tell us how to cure him." sam demanded, ramiel looking over to castiel, practically smiling at the sight of the angel in pain, "there is no cure."

"you have any idea who we are?"

"i don't care." ramiel shrugged, giving then a side smile, "i don't care who you are, i don't care why your here. i don't care about heaven or hell, or anything. i don't even care that lucifer and that angel over there have buns in the oven."

"you know about that?"

"my sister, dagon, she's taken an interest. me? eh"

"lemme guess, you don't care?" dean interjected, giving the demon the most annoyed look he can muster, "all i wanted was to be left alone, but then you come. you.... _steal_ from me. and that, oooh, i cannot abide."

ramiel took out a pocket watch, "give me back what's mine, or i take it off your lifeless bodies," he spoke, fidgeting with the watch and starting a timer, "you've got....thirty seconds."

"obviously, we have no idea what you're taking about"

" _twenty_ seconds"

everyone stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak up, the only sound in the room being the small watch ticking and everyone's breathing (castiel's being a bit louder than the rest).

ramiel clicked his tongue as the timer ended, "have it your way." he sighed, putting the watch back in his pocket, reaching behind his back and materializing the lance, crying out as he slammed it into the ground, sending a wave of energy through out the barn, putting out the fire and causing everyone to fly back.

sam ran towards him, ramiel hitting him with the lance and dean rushed forward, the prince repeating the action on the other winchester, doing the same to mary and knocking her off her feet.

sam moved infront of mary, blocking the demon's strike with his arm, but getting hit and falling back, dean coming over with a shovel and blocking ramiel from hitting him, the two getting into a "sword" fight and the hunter was knocked away, hitting a pole and ramiel laughed, going to strike.

sam grabbed the lance, turning and elbowing ramiel in the face, mary stabbing him with the angel blade and ramiel scoffed, freezing as sam plunged the lance into his chest.

the prince of hell began laughing, the maniacal laughter turning into screams, his face glowing orange before he became nothing but a puff of smoke.

everyone jumped as castiel screamed in pain, sam throwing the lance to the ground and running over to his angel, who's pants were now wet from his water breaking and he looked like he was pushing.

mary bent down between castiel's legs, pulling his bottoms off and seeing the baby already crowning, sam and dean taking his hands for him to squeeze as he pushed, "okay cas, slow down a little, you don't wanna tear."

castiel stopped, panting and gasping for air, beads of sweat forming on his hairline and groaning from the burning sensation, before sucking in a sharp breath and pushing again, screaming as he did so.

mary cradled the baby's head as it slipped out, the angel gasping at the feeling, but continuing to push, letting out a huff as the baby slipped out, mary cradling the crying newborn in her hands, using a blade to cut the cord and dean removed his jacket, wrapping the baby up.

sam smiled widely at the sight of his newborn son, bending over and pulling the angel's bottoms back on, looking over to castiel who was smiling as well, being cut off by a cough, black goo splattering out onto his chest, coughs continuing to rack through him and practically a waterfall of chunky black goo started spilling out of his mouth, the angel puking onto the couch.

sam held castiel's hand and put a hand on his back as the angel vomited his insides, literally. the winchesters feeling as though they failed castiel, promising him that he was going to be okay and be here for his child, but now he was puking his literal guts out.

"hey baby, hey, we're here, cas." sam cooed, the angel no longer retching, goo just pouring out of him and into a puddle on the couch. "we're right here, baby."

a few feet away, crowley woke up, standing up and huffing, his eyes falling on the lance and he bent down to pick it up, twirling the weapon between his fingers before looking up, seeing castiel choking on disgusting black goo.

crowley bit his cheek in thought, looking down at the lance once again and studying the etching on the sides of the metal.

"hang in there, alright?" sam cooed, turning to his mother and brother with tears in his eyes, "what do we do?"

crowley gripped the lance before snapping it in two, the blue light emitting from each end, the same blue light enveloping castiel, making the winchesters turn away from the blinding light.

the light faded as soon as it appeared, castiel no longer covered in his own vomit, the angel taking deep breaths and looking up at sam, his gaze falling onto crowley and everyone turned around, seeing the king holding the broken lance.

"the magic's in the craftsmanship." crowley mumbled, castiel looking at him with the most confused look he could, still breathing heavy and he looked over to the winchesters, sitting up more and grunting a little from the soreness in his bottom, leaning back against the couch again.

"cas?"

castiel looked at them with tired and confused eyes, his eyes falling onto his newborn child and mary smiled gently, leaning forward and laying the child in castiel's arms, sam putting a hand underneath his arms and smiling at the sleeping boy.

how did he fall asleep during _that_?

"oh--you're welcome." crowley muttered before dropping the broken lance, everyone looking up at hin before he disappeared, castiel let out a sigh as the demon left and leaned his head back.

"so....you're good?"

castiel looked up at mary, swallowing thickly before nodding, "i-i guess so."

sam stood up, putting his arm around castiel and helping him stand, the angel keeping a protective hold on his baby boy, "what did he..what did he mean by somebody stealing from him?"

"who knows what the crazy man was talking about," dean shrugged, "lets go home."

everyone nodded, sam grabbing the duffel bag and keeping his hand on castiel's back as they walked out, dean picking up the pieces of the lance and following then out the barn door, mary just a couple steps behind.

sam eased castiel into the car, the seraph holding the nephilim close to his chest for protection and stroking his back gently, hands shaking slightly from everything that just happened.

the hunter smiled at his angel, getting into the backseat with him and buckling the both of them up, cas laying his head against sam's shoulder as dean began driving home, mary following in her van right behind him.


End file.
